Death's Light
by Ember FireCrystal
Summary: Aric, better known as Death, has a mysterious past. He dreams of his past lover who is not the Empress, but a victim of the Empress. She died when Aric played the first game, but now in the present game she has somehow been resurrected, but she doesn't remember Aric. Aric soon forgets about Evie and falls in love with the girl. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hey all you Arcana Chronicles fans, I have always loved Aric and I personally do not like Evie and him together. So I am making this OC for him. She is connected to his human life and he loves her more then he has ever loved Evie or the Empress.**

**I hope you like it. I will start after the ending of '**_**Endless Knight**_**'.**

**Do not own The Arcana Chronicles or the characters in it. **

**(Aric's POV)**

"_ARIC HELP ME!" Ember screams as the Empress holds a claw to her throat._

_ "Surrender now Death and I will let her live." The Empress says smugly as she starts to dig her poisonous claw in Ember's throat. _

_ I see tears spill out of Ember's eyes down her cheeks. "You are a monster using a helpless girl as leverage." I snarl at her._

_ She laughs and says "That may be, but it is leverage against you." She smirks and says "But if you swear to yield and let me kill you, then I will let her go now."_

_ I nod and the Empress lets go of Ember and she runs to me. She says "Aric please don't do this. I love you."_

_ I caress her cheek with my gloved hand and say "I love you too Ember. But I can never touch you. I will not be able to return your love as you do to me. If I were to kiss you are just touch you I would kill you. I do not want you to die."_

_ More tears fall from her eyes and I feel tears falling down my cheeks. She hugs me through my armor and I hug her back, careful not to touch her with my skin._

_ "Goodbye my love." I say to her as I go up to the Empress. _

_ She says "About time Death. I was beginning to think that it would take the rest of the game for you to say your goodbye to her." She then goes up to me and says "You really do love her don't you?"_

_ "You wouldn't know what love is even if it hit you creature." I say to her._

_ She gives an evil laugh and moves over to where Ember is standing. She says "Well I think the Death shouldn't be allowed to love or even feel." _

_ She then slashes her poisonous claws across Embers torso. Ember falls and blood pours from her wound. The Empress laughs and I take my swards out and cut off the Empress's head. She falls down dead at my feet and I go over to Ember._

_ She is trying to stay alive, but I can tell that the poison is going through her blood stream. She manages to say "I love you Aric." She pulls my head down and kisses me. _

_ I lift my head up and I cradle her body in my arms. I look at her to find her smiling and give one last breath out before falling limp in my arms. Dead. _

_ I look up in the sky and scream "AAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

I jolt up in bed and see Evie naked next to me curled up in a ball. I get out of bed careful not to wake her and get my pants on. I leave to my study.

I haven't had that dream in a while. And even though it has been two thousand years I still see my Ember clearly.

She had long raven black hair with pale skin and the most beautiful electric blue eyes. She was a servant in my home when I was still human I was sixteen she was fourteen. She was so sweet and kind. I fancied her. I even told her, and she said that she felt the same way, but we could never be together due to her station.

After I killed all those people on accident, and everybody in the village I left. I then learned about Arcana and that I am Death. I learned everything about my powers and what I have to do by the Tarasova and The Fool.

While I was leaning to control my powers I heard a voice I have know. She said "Excuse me, I am looking for a boy with white blond hair and beautiful amber eyes that shine like starlight. His name is Aric."

I go out and find Ember there. She looks at me and says "Aric there you are." She goes up to me, but the Tarasova grabs her and I stop her from coming anywhere close to me. "What is going on here Aric?"

I tell her everything and then ask "How did you escape the plague Ember?"

She answered "I don't know."

She then helped me and we traveled together, but later died by the Empress's hand, and mine.

I pour a shot of vodka and drink it down. I go over to a covered painting and reviled a portrait of My Ember. Her long raven black hair was curled and in an updo, her electric blue eyes are rimmed with Egyptian Kohl which makes her eyes pop out even more. She has on a blue dress and she is smiling that beautiful smile.

I feel myself crying. I love her even more then I have ever loved Evie.

She was and still is my light. She was the only thing I had that I loved in life, and that day I made a vow to myself for Ember that I would make that creature suffer eternally.

I decided to get ready since today is the day I would rescue Deveaux from The Lovers.

I get my armor on and tell Lark to tell Evie I am gone to save her Deveaux.

I saddle my horse and leave to the camp. I go in there and there aren't that many guards on duty. I kill them easily without a sound.

I go to a cage and find him. He is there with the other pitiful excuse of Evie's alliance. But it is Deveaux that is the most beat up.

They see me and are scared, I say "Do not worry, I come to save you, courtesy of the Empress." I unlock their cage and free them.

Deveaux says "There is a girl in another cage over there, she was just captured. You have to save her too."

I agree and go there. I see a girl in the cage with long raven black hair that goes down to her middle back in soft waves. Her pale skin glows in the moonlight and I hear her softly crying. I go up to her and she turns and has the most amazing electric blue eyes ever.

She is wearing black jeans and a blue tank top with a black leather jacket on the ground of her cage, she also has black combat boots on. And there is dried blood caked on her clothes and some of her skin.

There are tears on her cheeks and she says in a timid voice "Are you here to kill me? If so please just do it quickly."

I start to cry and say "Ember is that you?"

She says "How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"My name is Aric, I am here to help you, not hurt you." I say to her. I unlock her cage and she puts on her jacket and whispers a thank you.

I still can't believe she is here. It is my Ember. As she gets out she falls to the ground, and I help her up. Her legs a wobbly, so I just pick her up.

I carry her to my horse and help her up so she is sitting in front of me. The others got a jeep and are following me in that.

Ember soon falls asleep with her head resting on my armored chest.

**A.N. Hey, I hoped you like this first chapter and I have eight other stories. Three Once Upon a Time, one Harry Potter, two Twilight, one Labyrinth, and one W.I.T.C.H. **

** Please review and I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Aric's POV)**

AS we get to my mansion, Evie is up and runs to Deveaux first and then Matthew. I ignore her completely and carry My Ember to her chambers.

I take her to my wing and put her in a room right next to mine. I place her on the big bed and caress her face with my gloved hand careful enough not to touch her.

I whisper "Ember, you are my light. I will always love you."

I leave and shut the door very quietly, trying not to wake her. I go to my study and Evie is there. She says "Thank you Aric. For what you did. I am guessing it wasn't easy for you and… well thanks."

"Do not mention it Evangeline. But I am letting you go. You do not have to be my wife anymore. I am letting you be with _him_, but you may stay here for a little while longer. If you wish." I tell her.

She looks at me with wide eyes and says "Thank you Aric. I will always be in your debt." She runs up and hugs me and kisses me on the cheek and leaves giving me a warm smile.

As the door closes I take the curtain off of Embers portrait and smile remembering what the Tarasova told me.

**-Flashback to when Ember Died-**

**(Aric's POV)**

As I hold her dead body crying I hear somebody clear their throats. I turn around with a wild look in my eyes and I see the Tarasova.

She says "You really do love that girl don't you Aric?"

I say "More than my own life. I would die for her."

She chuckles and says "I saw that. You gave yourself up to the Empress when that mundane girl was being help at claw point by the Empress. I am going to use my powers to make Embers spirit gets reincarnated again and again until you find her. Then the cycle will stop.

"But be warned Death, once you find her the way she died now might be the way she dies then. Be careful." Once she says that she yells into the sky in a weird language and she glows and falls the ground dead.

The spell must have used up all her life energy.

**-End Flashback-**

**(Ember's POV)**

As I open my eyes I see that I am in a very big room. It is dark out and there is snow falling fast. A blizzard.

I am in a really big bed with black silk bedding and fluffy pillows. There are two three doors and I am guessing they are the bathroom, closet, and one that leads out of this room.

I also see glass double doors that lead to a balcony. I get up from the bed and put my shoes back on, but I don't put on my jacket. I go over to one of the doors and with luck it leads to a hallway.

I go in there and see a door on my right with a light peaking through the crack. I go to it and knock. I hear a man's voice say _"Come in."_

I open the door and walk in. I see the man the freed me. He has short white blond hair with pale skin, and these beautiful amber eyes that shine like starlight. He is wearing black from head to toe and gloves on.

His eyes widen as I walk in and he says "How are you feeling?"

"Great thanks for asking." I say to him. "My name is Ember."

"It is nice to meet you Ember. My name is Aric. I am glad to see you up and about." He says.

I look down and look back up into his beautiful eyes and say "Thanks for saving me."

"Do not mention it Ember." He says. "Would you like something to eat? It has been about two days since you feel asleep."

_Two days_? Has it really been?

I say "I would like that very much Aric."

He smiles and says "Follow me."

He leads me throughout this place until we finally get to a kitchen with people already in it.

There are six people. One guy has shoulder length dirty blond hair with freckles. Another guy has unruly jet black hair, vivid grey eyes a deeply tanned face and strong features. The other guy is pretty handsome, but not as handsome as Aric, he has dark hair with bark drown eyes and is kind of muscular and lean.

One of the girls has shimmery blond hair with pale skin and dark eyes. Another girl has doe brown eyes with pale freckled skin and dark hair. And the other girl… No it couldn't be.

The other girl has wavy blond hair with cornflower blue eyes and pale skin. It is my sister Evie!

Evie's eyes widen and says "Ember is that you?"

I nod and I say "It has been so long Evie."

She nods back and runs up to me and hugs me tightly. I hug her back and the guy that was by her with jet black hair and grey eyes says "Um, um, um Evie, do you know this girl?" I can tell by his accent that he is Cajun.

Evie says "Jack this is my older sister, Ember." Everybody looks surprised and she says "Ember this is Jack," She points to the Cajun, "Finneas or Finn for short," She points the guy with dirty blond hair, "Matthew," She point to the other handsome guy with dark brown eyes, "Selena," She points to the girl with shimmery blond hair, "and Lark." She points to the girl with doe brown eyes.

Evie says "Oh and Aric which I am guessing you already met."

I nod and say "It is nice to meet you all."

Selena says "Wait if you are the oldest then why aren't you the Empress? I mean the Arcana powers always go to the oldest."

Lark shushes Lark and I say "Oh don't worry. I know all about you the Arcana."

They look at me wide eyed and Selena says "How do you know?"

"Well mine and Evie's grandmother is the Tarasova. Our dad left with me to live with her because he believed in what she was saying." I say.

Evie says "You have been with dad this whole time? But he disappeared."

I shake my head and say "No mom and dad got a divorce and he took me with him. She thought it best if he disappears. So he did. But I always kept in touch with you."

She smiles and says "But Selena is right. I mean how are you not the Empress? You are two years older after all. How is it possible?"

I shrug my shoulders and say "I don't know."

It is quiet for a minute and Evie says "If you were with Gran, then why isn't she with you now?"

I say "Dad died during the Flash and Gran has been teaching me all about the Tarot cards and everything. She had a feeling that she wouldn't survive to see you. So she taught me things that the Tarasova knows. But I am not the Tarasova. I just know some things."

Evie looks worried and I take a breath before I say this last part "A few weeks ago the militia came and killed her and came after me. I was able to hide from them, but it was hard. They left and I buried Gran. Then when I was trying to find you the militia caught me and gave me to The Lovers."

They all gasp and Aric says "How are you not harmed?"

I say "Well Gran thinks because I am in the Empress's line I have healing powers. That I can heal instantly. To test out the theory I cut myself really deep that I should have dies from blood loss, but I didn't. I healed but still had blood on my skin, but the skin where the cut was, was gone, as if I never cut myself."

Lark says "But that is impossible. How can that happen?"

I sigh and say "Is there a knife anywhere?" Selena hands me a knife and I cut myself. The take in a sharp of breath and instantly the wound heals.

All their eyes are widened and their mouths are open a little. I feel my cheeks get warm and look down and have my hair in front of my face.

Aric says "Okay everyone leave. You are making Ember uncomfortable. So would you all leave this room for now?"

Everybody leaves and Evie hugs me one more time and says "We can catch up later."

I nod and she leaves. Aric gives me a glass of water and makes me something that looks like a very old recipe. It is really good.

He eats it too and asks "How are you faring Ember?"

"I am fine thank you Aric." I say. I then ask "How did you know my name?"

He removes his gaze from my eyes and says "I have no idea what you mean."

"But Aric, you said 'Ember' when you freed me." I said.

He says "Look Ember, I am sorry, but I think that you were just scared and you were hearing things."

I nod my head but something still feels off. I then decide to try something.

When he clears our plates off and his back is to me I go over to him very lightly and when he turns around he jumps a little and I start to laugh and he starts to laugh and I move my hand so it is hovering close to his cheek.

He flinches and remains a statue and I softly caress his cheek. His eyes widen and he looks at me as if I am going to drop dead any moment. But I don't. I then kiss him on the cheek and say "Thank you for saving me Aric."

He holds on to my hand and closes his eyes and smiles. He kisses my hand, then my cheek, then says "How are you not dead?"

I shake my head and say "I don't know. I really don't know."

And with that we just look at each other, while touching each other, for what seemed like forever until we heard somebody clear their throats and we turn to see Lark standing in the kitchen doorway looking surprised.


End file.
